


Dragon and Sparrow

by orphan_account



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Consent, Filth, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sol's Gear biology comes with a few drawbacks.





	Dragon and Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more DI smut, he's sexy.

Sol was acting weird. Very weird.

Okay, so maybe Sol Badguy was just always weird. Still, in comparison to how he was normally, Axl could say with certainty that the man was definitely being weirder than he usually was. Maybe it was the pollen, or the temperature shift, but every time that spring started to show it’s face, Sol managed to somehow get even more asocial and surly than usual.

“Aww, c’mon, chief! The weather’s gorgeous outside!” Called Axl, slumping comfortably into one of the bar’s porch chairs. He held up an unopened beer bottle, taking a swig from the opened one in his other hand. “I got your favorite, too!”

Sol didn’t even dignify it with a real response, only an irritated ‘humph.’

“Quit being such a grump! Some sun would be good for you!” Most people would have heard the low growl and immediately given up out of fear. Axl, however, was not only stubborn, but also hadn’t been gifted the common sense that god gave a toaster. “C’mon, please?”

It still didn’t earn him any real response. The Gear merely stormed off, and made the building shake a little with the force of his steps as he started climbing the stairs back to the room they’d rented above the bar. The sound of a door slamming followed a moment later.

“Sheesh, who pissed in your breakfast?” Axl shook his head, going back to his drink. Sol could be an ass, but he wasn’t usually that bad. Maybe he just needed some antihistamines or something? It seemed weird for a Gear to be having allergy problems, but there were only so many reasons that he could think of. Whatever, if Sol was going to be pissy all day, he’d rather stay out of his way until he calmed down.

Axl sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his time causing trouble. It was rare that he’d wind up in nice conditions, let alone be able to stick around long enough to really enjoy it. Besides, Sol was footing the bill for the room, so he couldn’t get too mad. A free bed and nice weather was totally worth dealing with a grumpy roommate.

Nice weather, a decent drink...not much to complain about, roommate or not. He wondered if there would be time to take advantage of it more. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone swimming, it seemed like the perfect day for it-

The sound of a screeching bird startled him. He lurched back in his chair, halfway processing the fact that he wasn’t actually in any real danger, when he felt icy-cold dampness spreading across his shirt.

“Oh, what the- dammit!” Axl jumped out of his chair, dropping his now-empty bottle on the porch while the rest of it was soaking into his clothing. Why did he have to be such a damn klutz? He’d been enjoying that, and now he was completely disgusting and dripping wet. And just his luck, all of his extra clothing was hidden away in a room that currently housed a very irritable Gear, who would probably bite his head off if he annoyed him further.

Groaning in dismay, he grabbed Sol’s unopened drink and headed towards the stairs. Maybe it’d be enough of a peace offering for the time being. 

He found himself unexpectedly anxious as he approached the door, hesitating for a moment before twisting the knob and letting himself in. What was he even worried about? Sol couldn’t be that mad, right?

“Hey, chief, just popping in for a sec, need to grab my other-”

Maybe Sol would have still been mad. Axl could have seen that coming. And sometimes when Sol got mad, he got territorial, shoving anything and everything unwanted out of his personal space, oftentimes with hardly a warning before annoyances were grabbed by the scruff of the neck and tossed out.

What he had _not_ been expecting, however, was the sight of Sol perched on the bed, clothing in a pile on the floor, stroking himself while wearing the most indignant expression possible. He didn’t think anyone could be capable of looking so positively annoyed while jacking off, but here he was.

Axl realized he was staring. “Uh...hehe, I’ll just...come back later…”

A harsh breeze cut across the room. The slam of the door behind him came a half-second later, and only after that did he realize that Sol was standing over him, one hand still on the knob.

“Chief?” This absolutely wasn’t normal, though commenting on it at that point seemed redundant. What the hell was going on?

“...Fuck.” The wood made a low creak as Sol pulled away and turned back towards the bed. Somehow, even when buck naked, he was far more intimidating than Axl could ever hope to be.

Despite the instinct to turn and leave as fast as possible, Axl followed him. “Chief? Everything okay?”

“Just...do whatever the hell you need to and get out.” The man attempted a snarl, but it had no real bite to it.

“C’mon, talk to me. You sick or something? Any way I can help you?”

Sol grumbled to himself. “Y’can start by getting the hell out of here.”

“Sol. I’m serious.” He didn’t even bother with the nickname. “Do I need to call someone? Faust can probably-”

“Don’t you dare- !”

For the second time in five minutes, Axl found himself pinned up against a wall. He had a sarcastic quip ready, but felt it wither in his throat at the feeling of something warm nuzzling against him. With the hand that wasn’t clawing into the wood, Sol brushed back strands of pale yellow hair, pressing his nose closer to the skin like he was trying to smell it.

“Chief? What are you doing?”

That managed to snap him out of whatever trance he’d gotten into. The Gear recoiled slightly, though not looking particularly remorseful or apologetic. He gave an irritated grumble. “Gears...have a mix of different DNA. From all kinds of animals.”

“Yeah? And?”

“And some fucked-up part of That Man decided that they needed a damn mating season. So I’m stuck jacking it for three weeks so I don’t have to feel like fucking everything I see.”

Well, that definitely would not have been his first guess. “‘Mating season?’ This a common thing for you?”

“Yeah, no shit it is. Been that way for the last century and then some. Usually I spend some time in the woods where nobody can see me. But I knew if I’d left, you would have tried and followed me this time around. Figured I could have gotten by with enough tissues…”

Oh. So this was his fault, then? Axl felt the shame make his face go red, not at all helped when he realized that he was still practically pushed up against the wall, with Sol’s erection poking him in the kidneys. “Don’t suppose you could give me some breathing space?”

When he had to space to properly breathe and smooth his clothing down, he found himself looking up at Sol again. His face was as stiff as always, but something about the look in his eyes was just so needy, so desperate. 

“Hey, um, d’ya need help with that? I’ve got nowhere to be, wouldn’t mind a quick shag if it helps.”

Sol gave him a look like he’d just sprouted another head. “I don’t need your bad jokes.”

Axl shrugged in response. “I’m not. Dunno why I would be. I get you off a couple times, get the friction out, no fuss, no mess. Hopefully it’ll make it easier for you.”

“Tch. Didn’t think you’d be the type for sex favors.”

“Hey, I’m broke, always been broke, gotta pay for stuff however you can. And if you can’t help your best friends get off, what kind of friend are you?””

Growing up like he did, making ends meet was always a struggle. On more than a few occasions, he’d pay rent on his knees, with someone’s hand buried in his hair. Not exactly ideal, but it was another month of not being tossed into the street.

There was a twinkle of emotion in the other man’s eyes, quickly stifled with a usual scowl. “That’s pathetic. People actually do that to you?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the closest thing to sympathy you’ve ever given me.” He kicked his shoes off next to the bed, shedding his jacket into a puddle of fabric next to them as he hopped on Sol’s bed. “But seriously. Would it help? It’s really not that big of a deal for me.”

“Y’sure? 

He offered a warm smile. “You can go ahead. I’m not scared.”

The man made a low, throaty noise, and Axl was well and truly surprised when he felt the mattress sink next to him. He had meant every word of it, but knowing how gruff Sol could be, he realized it must have been really that bad if he didn’t even hesitate.

He couldn’t think for too much longer, with his thoughts being interrupted by something warm and wet dragging against his throat.

Sol made another little noise, pausing to press his nose into the other man’s skin. “You taste like stouts.”

Axl remembered the bottle still in his hand, and offered it up. “Got you one, too, if you’d like. Your favorite, isn’t it?”

Sol took it, only to drop it off on the bedside table. “Eh. Too weak for me.”

“Wh- seriously? I thought you loved this stuff! Figures.” Despite his irritation, the man still smiled. “Not many people can drink 200-proof and barely get a buzz. Dunno what I was expecting.”

Anything else he’d been planning to say was interrupted by another lick across his collarbone. “Doesn’t mean I mind cleaning it off you.”

It wasn’t something he had expected to feel nice, but it did. Sol had always seemed the type to jump right into things, skipping the fanfare of foreplay entirely. It made for a pleasant surprise. Maybe it was just his overactive imagination, but he could swear that Sol’s tongue was making his skin tingle. He eased his shirt off bit by bit, gradually exposing more skin that the Gear started licking down. 

“Didn’t realize the Gear Maker was such a horny bas- ah!”

Sol pulled his mouth off of the man’s chest, leaving behind a little red mark. “Don’t talk about him, it’s a boner-killer.”

“Did you _bite_ me?!”

“You sounded like you enjoyed it.” He smirked. He ran his tongue over it again, earning another sharp noise that crumpled into a stifled moan. “You definitely enjoyed that.”

He did, but he didn’t want to admit it. Instead, he settled for giving Sol a hard thump on the shoulder. “Arse.”

The Gear retaliated just as quickly, leaning back down to suck on a pale throat and leave a bright purple mark that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. 

Axl hoped whatever drunken revelry going on downstairs was enough to stifle the wanton moan that escaped his throat. It had been a while, he’d forgotten how nice it felt. Sol had a thigh wedged between his legs, moving it slowly to build up friction as he continued to nip and lick. It was hard to offer any kind of retaliation. Any time he tried to get up, Sol moved his leg just slightly, sending sparks of pleasure right down to his cock, already half-hard. 

Sol’s face split into a smile at the sound of another moan. “Y’sure this isn’t more for you than me?”

Axl fought down a blush. Sol was one of the few people who could legitimately embarrass him. It became even more difficult to maintain whatever remained of his composure as a large, warm hand settled by the top of his shorts, moving to start pulling them off. 

“Watch it, chief, I’ve only got the three.”

Sol paused in his tracks. “...Pants?”

“Yeah. I’m broke, remember?”

“Tch.” Reluctantly, he let go. “Just three? Seriously? Guess I gotta go out later.”

Axl smirked. “Finally decided you’re my sugar daddy?”

“Don’t push it.” Sol went back to mouthing along his neck, leaving a few more bruises. “Only doing it because I’m gonna owe you for this.”

“Yeah, yeah, get off me, ya big lug.” He managed to push the Gear away, sitting back up on the mattress. “I’ll do it myself, just sit and watch.”

Sol seemed uncharacteristically willing, sitting himself down by the foot of the bed. Axl watched him for a moment, trying to tell if he was going to get back up. He didn’t.

At least it was nice to finally take off his wet shirt. It slapped against the floor as he tossed it off. He was far slower with his pants, dragging on as much as he could manage, trying to see if Sol would still wait. He did.

“Ugh, I hope the beer smell washes out, I like that shirt.” Axl tugged off his bandana, shaking his hair out and letting it fall against his back.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you take that off.”

“Well, you’ve got your fancy headband, you never take that off, either.” Sol started to move, and he tossed up a hand. An idea was starting to form in his head. “Ah-ah, I’m not done yet. Hold still.”

“You kidding me? What for?”

Axl propper himself up on his knees. “Can’t exactly do this raw, can I?” Maybe he was being a bit too teasing, but given the circumstances, it was hard not to be. He’d never seen Sol like this before, sitting and watching anxiously but forcing himself to be patient. The perfect payback for earlier.

Smiling mischievously, he stuck out a pair of fingers. “Open up.”

He found himself oddly pleased by the flustered expression he got in response. Sol eventually relented, leaning forward just enough to take them in his mouth and wrap his tongue around them. His mouth was warm, not much of a surprise, but it still felt nice to have the sensation on his hand. Even moreso with the gentle graze of sharp teeth as he sucked. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Wet fingers slowly pressed into a tight hole, gingerly stretching out the muscle as they pulled apart. It had been a while since he’d been intimate with anyone, but Axl had had a fair amount of free time hopping in and out of eras, and there was only so much to do when he got bored. It was nice to not have to care as much about making himself quiet. In fact, he had half a mind to say that Sol probably liked what he saw.

To his delight, he found the man still sitting at the foot of the bed, breaths growing heavy and tense. His eyes were wide, and he looked like staying still was becoming more and more difficult with every second.

“Mmh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He teased, slowly dragging his fingers out before easing them back in. It was rare that he’d get such rapt attention from the other man, and he liked it. Axl just hoped he was putting on a good show.

“M-maybe.” An awkward stammer managed to escape Sol’s throat as he stared. “Hurry up, will ya? I’m getting old waiting for you.”

“Be patient, love.” The reply hummed out before he could think properly, having accidentally grazed a spot that sent a shiver of pleasure running up his spine and a pleased little sigh from his throat.

As soon as he did, a heavy weight all but threw him backwards, just barely missing smashing his head against the far wall. The weight settled on top of him, pinning his body down against the mattress.

“Chief?!”

Sol seemed just as surprised by his own reaction, suddenly going red. “Shit, sorry…”

Axl pulled him closer, looping an arm around his neck and dragging his head down until the old metal headpiece rested against his forehead.

“You don’t have to be.”

“Is this...okay?” Sol sounded unusually soft, almost needy. It was rare for him to show so much hesitation and worry, but something about it was rather cute.

“It’s fine. I’ve taken you before, yannow.”

Sol went even redder. He pushed back again and sat on his haunches, reaching up towards the band of red metal. His hands hovered near the buckles.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

In all the time that they’d known each other, Axl could barely name a time when Sol had been willing to take the headband off. He seemed so insistent on keeping it firmly in place at all times, even when he slept. Secretly, he’d always been a bit curious, wondering what, if anything, was hidden under there.

When he didn’t get a reply, Sol spoke up again. “I won’t be as good at controlling myself if I take this off.”

“You’ve got something under there?”

“My Gear mark.” It must have been bothering Sol if he was willing to be so conversational. He wasn’t usually so chatty. “I won’t be able to keep this form without it on.”

Axl didn’t reply, instead sitting back up and gently pressing a hand against the other’s chest.

“You can take it off. It’s okay.”

Reluctantly, hands moved to unloop and unlatch the four pieces that held the object in place. The metal made a soft clink as it came loose, bouncing on the mattress and going still. With nothing holding it in place, his already-wild bangs flopped down over his face. A flame-orange sigil appeared to be tattooed into the skin, half-hidden behind dark hair.

“Can’t remember the last time I took this thing off…” Sol gave his partner a stern look. “If you want something, you gotta be firm about it. I’m not always the best at listening when I’m...like this. Got it?”

“Eh? I mean, yeah, sure, but what do you think is gonna happen?

“Well, I’d really rather not shatter your pelvis by accident.”

Axl choked on his own spit, turning pink. “Y-you’re joking, right?”

Sol laughed, and Axl realized that he’d forgotten just how fucking hot it was on the rare occassions that he did.

“Yeah, I’m joking.”

His smile pressed back into a thin line. Hands clenched into white-knuckled fits in his lap, and his breaths grew staggered. Axl was about to ask if he was stuck when Sol suddenly lurched forward, digging his fingers into the bedsheet. A faint orange aura surrounded his body, staring from the mark on his forehead and flowing down. Olive skin gave way to ruby-red scales, and blunt hands to taloned digits. Axl could spot the curve of sharp teeth lining his mouth, silhouetted by a strange light that made it seem like his insides were glowing. A peculiar cog and chain jutted out of his chest, clanging against each other as the man arched his back and writhed.

The dragon-like creature panted heavily when he finally relaxed from his stiff pose, slouching but still remaining upright. Luminescent yellow eyes skimmed the room, almost immediately finding and settling on Axl, still sitting across from him on the bed.

Seeing Sol in his draconic form wasn’t completely unfamiliar to him, but he wasn’t used to being so close. The dense muscles, powerful limbs, and claws all made for an intimidating display, but the happily swishing tail seemed far less so.

...It was a tail, right? Sol stayed in place while he eased down under him to get a better look. He’d been right, sure enough, but there wasn’t much else down there. Nothing but overlapping crimson scales all the way down.

“Well, this is awkward.” He said, poking his head back out. “Was I supposed to top, or…?”

A soft, damp noise sounded somewhere behind him. A pair of shimmering scales parted in the creature’s lower half, allowing a long, thick cock to slip out, already slick and wet from whatever it had been buried in.

“Huh. So that’s where it was.” The flesh was such a deep, angry red that it almost seemed to glow. It, like the rest of Sol’s body, was warm to the touch, pleasantly so as he reached back to give it a curious prod. 

“Mhh- !” His voice had dropped an octave, but it was still undeniably Sol. “D-don’t do that- ah-!”

As soon as he’d spoken, Axl touched it again, offering another poke before wrapping his hand around it. The dragon’s hips twitched, trying to force themselves into stillness but failing miserably.

“Oh, you like that?” He smirked, enjoying himself maybe a little too much. “Should I do it again?”

A hand pressed against his chest, shoving him back up against the mattress. Axl was going to try another teasing remark, but noticed the very sharp claws that were now uncomfortably close to his throat.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop-!”

The weight against his body lifted, and the dragon left a long lick up the side of his face. “No more teasing. Turn.”

Sol’s body radiated heat, even more than it usually did. He made no effort to move from his spot on the bed, caging his partner in with one arm on either side. Despite the small space, Axl still managed to turn himself over, tilting his head to look up.

“Like this?”

A weight butted against his shoulder, almost knocking him over. Sol seemed to be nuzzling him, though not particularly gently.

“Hold still.”

The tip didn’t hurt very much as it first slid in, from the preparation and the natural lubricant that the Gear’s body seemed to secrete. Sol moved remarkably slowly, rocking back and forth on the same inch or so. Never pulling out all the way, but never going any deeper. Axl found it hard to mind. It still felt good. The creature caging his body was a little frightening, but it was still Sol. He trusted his friend. If it really bothered him that much, he could make him stop.

Pleasure suddenly made his thoughts melt. Sol was finally overcoming his hesitation, shoving his cock in deeper with a soft hum. It was thicker in this form than it was normally, making the muscle strain as he pressed in further.

“Warm.” The dragon purred in a deep, gravelly voice. “Warm inside you.”

The strange cog and chain were pressing into his spine from how Sol was leaning over him. With a twinge of curiosity, Axl managed to reach over with one hand and give the chain a tug.

A low, stretched groan filled his ears. Odd place for a pleasure spot, but hey, it worked. He moved to give it another yank, but the dragon was faster, thrusting suddenly and shoving his face into the pillow.

“Tease.”

“Heh. You make it so easy.” Replied Axl. He tried for a smirk, but it barely lasted. He pressed his face back into the pillow as he gripped the sheets. “Shiiiit-”

Large hands grabbed him by the waist, a bit too harshly, pushing further in inch by inch. Sol barely gave him time to adjust, slowly opening him up further. There were faint sparks of pain, but not enough to interrupt the pulses of pleasure that came with each thrust.

Axl choked back a curse as something sank into his shoulder. It took him a moment to process that he’d been bitten, not just nipped but actually bitten into. It was a good distance away from his neck, thankfully avoiding anything major, but he could feel warmth escaping to trickle down.

“N-nhh, Chief, watch the teeth…”

Another soft whine filed his ears. The teeth didn’t let go, but he could feel a serpentine tongue flick back out to clean up some of the mess. Was Sol just trying to keep him from moving? It made a weird sort of sense, Gears were sturdier, so they probably had thicker skin that was harder to pierce. It likely wouldn’t have been as deep on something with scales.

That’s right, Gears were sturdier...and how much stronger than humans?

A sudden wave of concern flooded his veins with ice. Sol had been joking about it, but... “Hehehe...you’re not gonna break my spine or anything, r-right?”

The dragon’s head turned just slightly, still not releasing his grip but still close enough that he could nuzzle the side of his partner’s face, offering a reassuring hum. It wasn’t quite an answer, but it was soothing. Affectionate. 

It felt less strange when Sol started moving again. The liquid dripping off of his cock made it easier for it to slide in and back out, sharply thrusting every so often and sheathing himself all the way inside in one smooth motion. He’d done it enough times that the muscles began properly loosening around the thick shaft as it moved. With the tight grip he was keeping with his jaw, he was able to move in different ways, thrusting in even deeper. Axl felt the strength in his arms vanish as a particular thrust hit a sweet spot, overriding any coherent thoughts with pleasure. 

“A-ah, Sol-”

The warmth was enveloping. Not just the feeling of hot, scaly skin draped over him, but the heat of friction and the musky scent of sex. It felt like it was a part of him, sticking to his skin and invading his lungs. It was new for him. Did Gears have some sort of weird pheromones, or was he just into this that much?

He could barely feel the teeth in his shoulder anymore. All he could focus on was the sensation of being full, something moving around inside him that felt better than anything he could do on his own. It was...nice. In a way that he wasn’t familiar with. They’d already shagged a few times, casually, but this somehow managed to be more intimate. All the gentle nuzzles and licks, the care and concern, it made him feel loved. Wanted. He liked being wanted.

They were making a mess, but he couldn’t even care. All he cared about was the cock in his ass, rubbing in all the right spots and threatening to tear the air right out of his lungs. It was nearly impossible to think about anything else aside from desperately pleading for more. The pillow was wet from where he’d been pushing into it. Here he was, moaning and panting like a well-worn bitch. He couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed. It felt too good.

The cheap inn room was filled with the scent of sweat and musk, and the sound of low moans. The bed started creaking with each thrust. Sol kept his grip tight, holding the sweaty, squirming body underneath him as he slowly pounded Axl into the mattress.

Sol was already deep into him, snug enough that it was tight but not painful. Even further down, at the base, it thickened out even further, more than he was sure would be able to fit. He’d never gone down any further than that, always stopping right at that spot before sliding back.

A deep rumble made his ears ring and a strange sensation buzz under his skin. Sol started to pull out, slowly. Was he finished? Had he decided that it was over? He didn’t think it would have ended so abruptly, but Sol seemed insistent on drawing back.

And then, in one smooth motion, he shoved his cock back in. Axl somehow felt the worn-out muscles stretch further, as the thicker base was finally forced all the way inside of him.

The dragon shuddered, muscles twitching, and a gush of something equally warm spilled out from his tip. It clung to the inner walls, quickly filling the space where Axl expected it to start leaking out.

Despite his expectations, nothing happened. Sol gave another quick thrust, sending another splatter as he moaned. It was almost starting to feel tight from the lack of space. Was this a normal thing for Gears?

He remembered what Sol had said. ‘Mating season.’ He wasn’t just trying to fuck, he was trying to _breed_. Is that what this was? Some weird Gear thing? Definitely not something he was used to. Even that felt oddly nice, though, in its own strange way. 

His own neglected cock was still straining, only getting any sort of friction from rubbing against the messy bedsheets. With how Sol was holding him up, it was hard to even manage that. Maybe he’d be more patient at any other time, but now it was impossible not to whine and groan in frustration, desperately trying to get off. He was so, so close and he knew it, bit it felt impossible to get just enough friction to finally come.

Axl could just barely make out rasping laughter. Something sharp grazed his side, gently squeezing the skin of his hip before moving down.

Clawed fingers lightly traced the sensitive flesh. A single talon teased the slit, scraping across for a moment before going back to stroking. That alone sent his thoughts back into blissful, empty pleasure.

Sol seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He teased, just enough for it to feel good, but not enough to finally let him come. A precise stroke, a light squeeze, the faint feeling of sharpness. Every time he thought he was getting close, the hand would still.

“C-c’mon...bloody tease…”

“...Beg.”

Normally, he’d be just a bit too proud for that. In his current state, though, he was getting too desperate to object.

“Please, please, can I- ah!” A hand jerked his cock, but not enough. “S-Sol! I’m beggin’ you, please, please, let me-”

Axl saw stars as he finally felt himself release, shuddering and spilling out. Sol kept the grip on his cock until he finally stopped shaking, and wiped his dirty hand off on the sheets. The dragon nuzzled his throat, finally letting go of the spot he’d been biting. The knot at the base of his cock shrank, letting it pop back out easily, followed immediately after by a gush of fluid that ran down both of their legs.

“F-fuck, chief,” trembling legs crumpled into the mattress. Axl managed to roll over and look up at his partner with a shaky smile. “Guess I gotta do that more often.”

The bedsheet was stained with spit, cum, and his own blood, but he was too tired to really care. He just needed to rest a bit after all that.

Shit...it had been good, but he just knew his ass was going to hurt for a while. He hoped that Sol would be at least a little grateful for all of that. The bites in his shoulder were at least starting to clot over, though he could already see several bruises blooming up his sides from where he’d been grabbed, not to mention the hickeys dotting his chest. Yep, definitely needed a rest after that. He could only imagine how much those would hurt in the morning.

Sol padded around on the bed, eventually lying down by his partner. He started purring again.

“Love you.”

That sent a flood of warmth through the man’s chest. For all the time they’d know each other, he’d never heard Sol say that to him. Why did it feel so good? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care.

The heat of the dragon’s body felt nice against his bare skin. Sol seemed more than happy to share it, nuzzling and licking and purring as Axl quickly fell asleep against him.

When he woke up the next morning, Sol was already awake and waiting, tail thumping the sheets like an overeager puppy. When he realized that he was being looked at, he somehow perked up even more, all but tossing himself on Axl’s body to offer another nuzzle, pressing their foreheads together and making him feel the warmth emanating off of his Gear mark.

“Heh. G’morning to you too, big fella.”

Sol offered no words, immediately pulling back. Before Axl could ask any questions, he yelped at the sensation of something nudging his loose hole. For some reason, Sol was pressing his face up against it, taking quick sniffs that were unexpectedly ticklish.

The dragon made a little noise that could only be interpreted as an irritated huff. “Not yet.”

‘Not yet?’ What was that supposed to mean?

Without any hesitation, Sol pinned him back against the bed, breath growing heavy and thick with lust once again. He didn’t even bother turning his partner over, merely lining up his cock and thrusting in sharply.

“He-e-e-y, chief, slow down a sec-” Axl managed to make out through the odd muddle of lingering drowsiness and sudden pleasure. “You’re raring to go again? Already?”

“No puppies yet.” He replied, before thrusting again. “Not yet. Maybe this time.”

Puppies?! “D-don’t you want to eat something first?”

“Not hungry. Later.”

Apparently, mating season must have made Gears both horny and stupid. Axl wasn’t sure how to get the point across that he couldn’t have puppies even if he tried, but he was getting the impression that Sol wouldn’t listen.

How long did he say it lasted? Three weeks? Minus however long ago he’d actually started. Hopefully it wouldn’t be that long. Otherwise, he didn’t think he’d be getting much done for a while.


End file.
